1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerant discharge pliers and more particularly pertains to removing refrigerant from the lines of refrigeration systems with refrigerant discharge pliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pliers and clamping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pliers and clamping devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing refrigerant from refrigeration systems are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, patents containing components generally related to the present invention are Landen U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,956 which discloses a locking plier wrench; Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,948 which discloses a locking plier; Saila U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,485 which discloses a lockable plier tool; Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,021 which discloses a clamping plier with locking means; and Warheit U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,530 which discloses a plier-type tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe refrigerant discharge pliers that clamp and lock onto refrigerant lines for piercing, pierce refrigerant lines for subsequent draining, and allow an external recovery system to be coupled thereto for collecting of refrigerant.
In this respect, the refrigerant discharge pliers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing refrigerant from the lines of refrigeration systems.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved refrigerant discharge pliers which can be used for removing refrigerant from the lines of refrigeration systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.